All Around Me is He
by BloodCalling13
Summary: X-Men Movie#1 Ro/Vic story cuz i said so. Ororo's sick of 'home' and meets Victor along the way. FINISHED
1. Dreams

Title- All Around Me is He  
  
Author- BloodCalling13  
  
Rating-PG13 maybe different later  
  
Pairing- Ororo/ I'll keep you guessing until next chapter  
  
Movie- X-Men #1  
  
Disclaimer- I wish I owned the characters I use. I wish I wish I wish! I own nothing I use except the plot. Even then I may not own it. I suck.  
  
I may not keep it this intense through the story so be warned!  
  
********************  
  
He was all around her, inside her, touching her. His smell of a male was all around her, intoxicating it was. Her body was reacting to him painfully. Her mind reeling, spinning with him in her. It was impossible to even see who it was. Her nails raked across his back, streaking red. Her head thrashed, too much pleasure too much! His hands where everywhere, caressing her at the same time.  
  
Suddenly she shot up in her bed, sweat all over herself. Throbbing in between her legs, breath coming in short rapid gasps, sheets tangled all around her legs. These where the signs she had come accustom to expect with this dream she had of her dream lover. Slowly the spasms stop. Jumping out of her bed, she ran to the bathroom and jumped into a cold shower.  
  
A month now? Who knew? All she knew was that this dream had started just after the battle with Sabertooth in the Statue of Liberty. Not one night had she been able to sleep, aw hell, she couldn't close her eyes without it showing up! Part of her hated the dream for ripping apart her sleep; the other part wanted to know who was the guy that she kept dreaming about.  
  
Ororo stepped out of the shower and changed into a clean nightgown before heading back to her bed. You'd have thought she would've learned not to shut her eyes by now.  
  
Obviously Ororo didn't. 


	2. Drawings

Disclaimer- if I owned any of the characters I use then I'd be rich! I'm not so I can't (  
  
*thoughts*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ororo. Ororo." Someone was talking to her.  
  
Storm snapped to attention, unaware that she had somehow drifted into thoughts. Thoughts of the dream and who it could be.  
  
"Ororo are you ok?" Jean the redheaded mutant asked as she sat down on the desk. General concern marring her eyes, making her wonder if she had done anything that she would regret.  
  
"Yea, why?" *Play it cool,* she told herself.  
  
"You've been screaming at night and daydreaming all the time. I'm just worried." Jean picked up a paper Ororo had been scribbling on unconsciously. An "S" was sketched to the extreme of it looking like someone had slashed it, just below it was a hand with claws "ripping" the paper.  
  
"Does this mean something Storm?" Ororo looked shocked. Snatching the paper away she examined it further. She recognized those claws even if it was a sketch.  
  
"Means nothing. Just experimenting." Tossing it in the trash to emphasize it. Jean nodded her head then left the room, not quite understanding why her friend was acting so strange.  
  
When Jean left, Ororo snagged the paper out of the trash and looked again at it. There was no mistake in her mind who those claw marks could be.  
  
Sabertooth.  
  
*But he's dead, right?* Something whispered otherwise. Her heart beat faster, her breathe shorter and sharper as the dream flashed before her eyes.  
  
*I'M GOING INSANE!* She ran out of the room, not bothering to tell the class that started filtering in where she was going. Up the stairs ran a bobbing white haired person, shoving everyone out of the way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * please review! I can't write it better if you don't. pretty please with ___________(insert hot actor's name) and whip cream on top! 


	3. Hot Sex

This one's from Victor's POV good luck to me (  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I don't remember too well what the hell happened that day almost a month ago. All I remember is looking into Ororo's eyes, gawd what beautiful blue eyes, whispering, 'you owe me a scream' as I run my claw over her soft cheek. That jerk Wolverine, was that it?, did something and then it all goes black.  
  
Maybe I've had way too many bolts of lightning to the head, who knows? Then the next thing I know I wake up on the ocean next to the annoying green Toad. I didn't pay attention to whether or not he was alive, my mind was reeling for Ororo. Blood was in my mouth and probably in my hair but I didn't pay a flying rat's ass to it.  
  
Mystique must've showed up then because a pin prick later I was unconscious again. I didn't smell her, hell I couldn't have if I wanted to. My nose was too full of salty water and sand to be able to smell anything.  
  
When I awoke out of that, I was back at the hideout. I've blacked out way too many times. When I did get out of my room, Mystique informed me that screwball, Magneto, was locked away in a plastic prison. I laughed so hard. He got what he deserved if ya ask me.  
  
I left then. Wasn't gonna take any of their shit anymore. I was hired, stole the pay, I didn't need to stick around any longer. Didn't know where I was going to go. I didn't get the most unnoticeable mutation out of the lot now did I?  
  
I think it was the first night after I came around that the dream started up. This was a hot sex dream. Nearly leaked all over my stupid apartment bed 'cause of it. Thought it'd go away after the first night. Hell no. Next night I had to burn the sheets and leave before they found it.  
  
I know who's in the dream. I know who I'm screwing every night in those dreams. I wonder if she has those dreams. I wonder if she ever realizes it's me.  
  
That's why I'm here. That's why I'm standing outside this gawd forsaken place. Outside in this blizzard. I can't talk myself into going back to the shack or even to a bar. No, I have to see the white haired weather witch. 


	4. Howling Wind

Special Thanks to chacreed for reviewing! Thank you so much! Yea I know no one likes Sabertooth anymore. :(  
  
*thoughts*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ororo stared outside through the frosting window, snow falling all around in a blizzard. She didn't want it to rain, she had done enough of that. Snow seemed appropriate anyway. Not tears just yet.  
  
She had hidden the paper in her diary, not wanting to look at it now. Storm didn't know why but it pained her to think about that night a month ago. She had fought the feeling down deep, that feeling that she had grown attached to Victor. Tears welded up behind her icy blue eyes.  
  
She, the Ice Queen, the Weather Witch, the Weather Goddess, Storm, was in love with Victor Creed.  
  
Storm loved Sabertooth.  
  
The words echoed in her mind, dripping sorrow and pain. He was gone but she still didn't want to believe it. Storm hadn't believed it the night it happened. Everyone else believed it. Hell they were glad to except it. No, not Storm. Toad she had come to fair grounds, not really passing her judgment but Sabertooth..  
  
The atmosphere changed outside, her eyes clouded up. Replacing the snow was hot rain, melting the snow. People would probably come up here asking what was wrong. She didn't care. Hatred boiled in her blood at the thought of people.  
  
Hatred towards everyone, the Professor, Jean, Scott, Wolverine, Rogue, Magneto, everyone. They had ripped him away in some way. The wind started to howl outside, picking up fury. Balls flew, swings flying, trashcans air born. All her frustration over the last month was venting out, all the stress, pain, loneliness, everything. The new trees she had helped plant were uprooted and thrown by an invisible giant. Picking the wind speed up, she managed to rip out some of the older and sturdier trees.  
  
Some movement in the forest caught her eye. Long blond hair then nothing. *Sabertooth?* The wind stopped and the air was suddenly still like in the eye of a hurricane. *Could it be? But he's dead, right?*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Victor had spotted Ororo a few moments ago in the tree he perched himself in before the rain hit. It was warm, a pleasant change from the nipping of the snow. But with the rain came the tears from her cloud eyes. It broke his heart to see her cry, he knew why too. He loved the way she acted, her mutation, *ah, I love her.* He wanted to kill the person that made her cry.  
  
Suddenly the wind was picking up. He ignored it, watching Storm's face turn from tears and pain to tears and hatred in seconds. He desperately wanted to go up to her and hold her, let her cry on him. *Who'd have thought it? Your turning soft Creed.* He smirked before he ducked a flying trashcan. Victor looked up at Storm, making sure she hadn't seen him.  
  
Without warning, the tree he stood in was swaying terribly. He jumped into the next one. Well, he would've made it if not for the wind and a kick ball headed his way. The ball came in contact with his side, knocking him to the ground. Grunting, he looked up at the tree. It had uprooted itself and was falling on top of him. He rolled out into the opening, avoiding the tree by mere inches.  
  
*Too close.* Sabertooth realized he was in the open before jumping up and getting back under some cover. Before he could turn around, the wind died instantly. *AAAAHHHH!* He knew that she had seen him, or at least something of him. Why else had the storm died like that? 


	5. Bar

Yes, I know I've said the f word a few too many times. I'm sorry. Maybe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Victor found himself in a local bar, not too far from the school but far enough. *What were you fucking thinking? That you wouldn't get caught?* He took another swig of the foul beer in front of him. He had left, not realizing that Storm had watched him sadly. He would've stayed longer if it wasn't for the fact that the little X-Fucktarts came out.  
  
A blond young lady sat before him, leaning over the table to give him a good view. He wasn't fooled with the make-up or the change in appearance.  
  
"Mystique, what the hell do you want? I want to be left the fuck alone." Growling lowly in his throat was the threat he left her with.  
  
"Haven't we grown testy? I came to offer you another job. That's if you want what I know you want." Her form shifted quickly to Ororo Munroe then back. That caught Sabertooth's attention. "I see I have your attention now. Good."  
  
Before she knew what was happening, his claws were at her throat. *Shit!* "Touch her and I will kill you personally."  
  
"Take it easy. I didn't want you to kill her or anything. Just wanted you to kidnap her for a while." Mystique knew better than to get Sabertooth riled up. "Think about it," she slipped a card on the table then carefully pried his hands off of her neck and walked out.  
  
"Was I right," Toad, the greenish yellow mutant with a rather long tongue, stood perched outside on the building. When he saw Mystique, he jumped down.  
  
"Yes," Mystique changed her form back into her natural one of blue odd textured skin with bright red hair and yellow eyes. "You were right. There is no doubt that he cares for her."  
  
"Ha! You owe me a 100 babe," he proudly stuck his hand out. Grumbling, she handed over the hundred she had stolen from a drunk man in the bar. "I told ya. I've heard him say her name in his unconscious sleep."  
  
"Fine whatever. But what'll we do if he takes the job wise ass?" She questioned as they walked back to the car.  
  
"Didn't get that far in the plan. Oh well." With that Mystique drove off with Toad beside her. 


	6. Drink

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Victor found himself in a local bar, not too far from the school but far enough. *What were you thinking? That you wouldn't get caught?* He took another swig of the foul beer in front of him. He had left, not realizing that Storm had watched him sadly. He would've stayed longer if it wasn't for the fact that the little X-F***tarts came out.  
  
A blond young lady sat before him, leaning over the table to give him a good view. He wasn't fooled with the make-up or the change in appearance.  
  
"Mystique, what the hell do you want? I want to be left alone." Growling lowly in his throat was the threat he left her with.  
  
"Haven't we grown testy? I came to offer you another job. That's if you want what I know you want." Her form shifted quickly to Ororo Munroe then back. That caught Sabertooth's attention. "I see I have your attention now. Good."  
  
Before she knew what was happening, his claws were at her throat. *Shit!* "Touch her and I will kill you personally."  
  
"Take it easy. I didn't want you to kill her or anything. Just wanted you to kidnap her for a while." Mystique knew better than to get Sabertooth riled up. "Think about it," she slipped a card on the table then carefully pried his hands off of her neck and walked out.  
  
"Was I right," Toad, the greenish yellow mutant with a rather long tongue, stood perched outside on the building. When he saw Mystique, he jumped down.  
  
"Yes," Mystique changed her form back into her natural one of blue odd textured skin with bright red hair and yellow eyes. "You were right. There is no doubt that he cares for her."  
  
"Ha! You owe me a 100 babe," he proudly stuck his hand out. Grumbling, she handed over the hundred she had stolen from a drunk man in the bar. "I told ya. I've heard him say her name in his unconscious sleep."  
  
"Fine whatever. But what'll we do if he takes the job wise ass?" She questioned as they walked back to the car.  
  
"Didn't get that far in the plan. Oh well." With that Mystique drove off with Toad beside her. 


	7. Timing Sucks

Thx to pirate chacreed, spankle, dramaactress, Arial, Corrinth, and Night Dancer for reviewing! I love you people! On request I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer. And I'm gonna either keep the cussing and up the rating or keep the rating and slow the cussing. I'm also reposting this chapter cuz it wasn't what I wanted to the degree.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am -Goo Goo Dolls "Iris"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sick of watching from the sidelines, Sabertooth took his beer and moved to sit with Ororo on the booth. She stared at him with shock and awe as he acted like he belonged next to her. Storm felt her heart racing as she thought about the intense dream. She could feel her need rise, knowing full well he could smell it.  
  
Victor kept a cool head, how he maintained it, he didn't know. Her need was pushing all the other smells away, leaving him to drown in it. His black eyes locked onto her icy blue ones, watching the emotions play in them. He was losing himself in those beautiful eyes.  
  
"You're dead." It was a simple statement, not a real point, just a statement.  
  
"Never was. Generate too fast to die." This was unlike him, keeping a civilized conversation. There was always some form of a threat in his.  
  
"That's mutation for you," she needed a swig. She drained a good portion of the beer, hating the taste it had but loving the sensation that flowed through her. Though it wasn't like her to consume beer, she could drink a few before she got drunk.  
  
Some noise caught both of their attentions. She barely glanced up, noticing the men were still staring at her despite what she had said. *They must be very drunk to not know what a mutant is,* she thought. *Maybe they'll pass out soon. Right now I'm having too much to worry about as it is,* she glanced quickly at her companion then back to the beer.  
  
Her uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by Victor. No, as much as he'd love to gotten up and ripped their eyes out and shoved them down their throats, he saw this as an opportunity. "Are they bothering you Ororo?" Her name slipped off his tongue like water, rain water to be more precise. He loved her name, so different from his common name, Victor.  
  
*What is he getting at? What's he. oooh!* He slid across the booth so he was next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Ororo's heartbeat shot through the roof, she definitely wasn't calm anymore. *Why fight this anymore?* Ororo laid her head down on his shoulder, making it obvious whose she was.  
  
Sabertooth was expecting a lightning bolt to hit him from who knows where. Even if she did enjoy his company, there was no way in hell he would've guessed she would've shot him before she let him touch her. He wasn't complaining either. Hell no! He was pretty much purring on the spot. *You are really turning soft Creed.* "Come on, I'm sick of them staring at you."  
  
"I think we're getting a bit possessive here don't ya think?" Her speech was ever so slightly slurred. She liked the feel of his arm around her. She enjoyed how he was being so protective of her, even if he was from the Brotherhood. Thinking of the Brotherhood triggered a chain of events. First the Brotherhood brought up the fight, the fight brought up the X-Men, the X- Men brought up Logan, Logan brought up the bar, the bar brought up the time of 11:30pm-12pm. *That's when he usually gets here! Shit!*  
  
"We have to get out of here before..shit!" Logan had just strolled in. It didn't take him too long to notice the two in the back. "I'm gonna be in for it."  
  
Logan grabbed Ororo's wrist, yanking her away from Sabertooth. Ororo pretty much fell into Logan, she was yanked so hard it hurt. The beer was kicking in, but it wasn't enough to make her drunk. Just testy and rather dazed.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here? Why the fuck are you near him?" Ororo wanted so badly then to slap him with a lightning bolt.  
  
"You don't control my life." She stated simply, yanking her arm out of his grasp. "I'll date whomever I please." *Damn that didn't come out right.* Sabertooth rose to his feet, standing in the way of Ororo and Logan. It had taken him too long to find her and now that she was with him, there was no way in fucking hell that he was going to rip them apart.  
  
"Don't touch her," his growl was met with one of Logan's own. His dark ones let off one emotion, possession. Logan could smell Victor's need for Ororo and her's for him. It almost made him question her drunkenness at that point.  
  
"Ro, how many beers have you had?"  
  
"You can smell it, you take a guess." He was ruining Storm's mood quickly; her eyes and the weather showed it. A light white fog had settled over her blue eyes, but not to it's fullest yet. Also, instead of rain, there was now hail the size of golf balls pelting the earth outside along with the shack of a bar. *You are ticking me off fast.* With her best efforts to see past her lover, her glare gave Sabertooth's back that directed it to the unsuspecting Logan the 'I will kill you if you don't leave now' death stare.  
  
"You're not thinking clearly, we should get you home." Logan tried to reason with her, though Sabertooth's large form didn't exactly make it the easiest. Logan got one quick glimpse of Storm and her eyes. He wished he had never come out for a drink tonight. 


	8. Drained

Sorry for not reloading earlier, had difficulties with computer.  
  
are you ready to go - cause i'm ready to go - what you gonna do baby - baby  
  
are you going with me - cause i'm going with you - it's the end of all time -Powerman 5000 "When Worlds Collide"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Go home? Go home?!" Her voice was almost yelling, the winds matching the fury of her, shaking the bar. The attention was now on her, her mutation in full gear now. Victor had moved out of the way, now behind her to not get anything she threw at Logan.  
  
"Ororo, lets take this outside. Just calm down." *Fatal words Logan, fatal words.*  
  
"He's right, for once." Sabertooth whispered in her ear. He had noticed the bartender slip to the back, probably to get a gun or something.  
  
Storm felt the rage build up, it's readiness to be released growing rapidly. But Victor had asked, well as close as you get to him asking anything. She would listen to him and him alone. Storm stormed out the door, letting the wind whip her hair and bite at her face. She didn't want hail to hit her so she changed it to snow. Sabertooth and Wolverine followed Storm out, glad the bar sat in front of a forest.  
  
Creed stood behind Ororo when they reached a distant clearing, wanting to watch his love take apart Wolf boy. He would rather do it himself but he wasn't gonna argue with her now. She was steaming now and there was no way on earth was he gonna stand in her way to get struck with another bolt.  
  
"What home do I have Logan? Do you mean the school? That's not my home. I've never had a home. I've never had someone who gave a damn about how I really was. Jean doesn't care, Scott doesn't notice. No one ever did." The winds picked up speed, circling around the three of them. Lightning flashed repeatedly, thunder roared like a savage beast.  
  
"No one wants Ororo. They all want the rock, the sturdy pole, Storm. No one thinks that I have feelings. No one seems to think that I don't hear the names I'm called behind my back. No one seems to think that I care. No one! Don't try to tell me that you care. Don't try to tell me anything. The damage was done before you came.  
  
"No one cares about Ororo. She's weak and insecure. You don't know me. No one knows the real me. They all like Storm, not Ororo. And I'm not gonna take it anymore!" Her hands went up, shifting the wind to hit Logan and throw him back. He was so stupefied, he never saw it coming. Lightning sizzled the air, ready to strike. Logan stood up, unsheathed his deadly claws as he did so.  
  
"When you recover from this, Wolverine, tell the others I won't be coming home." The lightning struck then. The first bolt hurt like hell, then he sort of blacked out for the next twenty. His body smelled of burned flesh, because he was now pretty much cooked muscles and metal and bone. It would take some time for his mutation to repair his body, something she wanted to slow down as quickly as she could. Her wind picked up the snow, throwing it all over Wolverine's remains, as she packed it in, forming ice with the dropping temperature.  
  
Sabertooth watched the whole thing from where he stood, silently cheering her on. *Let your frustration out baby, it ain't gonna do you any good. Let 'em know how you feel.* When the air started sizzling, he stiffened a laugh. Yea, you wouldn't catch him out in any lightning storms, he didn't want to get struck again. But it was just funny, no other way to put it.  
  
Ororo's fury was unleashed, leaving her emotionless and drained. Tears streaked their path down her cocoa cheeks, betraying her. The last of her energy was gone now, she didn't even try to fight to stay awake. Her body shut her into unconsciousness before she hit the ground. 


	9. Poetry

I'm gonna put this as Victor's POV cuz it's fun. No, no more swear words (well not too many anyway.)  
  
Let me be the one you call  
  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
  
I can mend a broken heart  
  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone -Savage Garden "Crash and Burn"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I didn't like this. He shouldn't have come. Logan seems to have that effect to make everyone go over the edge, I've seen it happen. He sure picked the wrong person to shove over the edge tonight.  
  
I knew how hard Ororo had it, well an idea of it anyway. She was the pillar everyone else could lean on, the person no one thought would ever care. It's hard to simply get people to think of you that way, I would know. Took a lot of killing to get respect and a hell of a lot more to earn my way into Eric's little freak club. And I was the emotionless one too. Not the pillar, but the emotionless one.  
  
I stood in between that jerk and my girl (yea mine), not wanting him to ruin the mood she was in more than he already had. No, he had to make her lose control. He had to push her over the edge. I would've killed him if she didn't have that vicious glint in her eyes. She smelled of revenge, to what I wouldn't know till later. He was dead no matter what way you look at it.  
  
I watched her from my spot, wishing I could rip his throat out instead. No, I wouldn't not with the air sizzling like it is now. She had yelled her frustration at him, shot her twenty one bolts of lightning at his now fried form. Her pain ripped at my insides, making me want to take her pain away. Her snow then covered him, like she was banishing him to the grave. I hurt for her, having to grow up with pressure all around you.  
  
Then she started to fall. I was there in an instant, holding her warm body against me. She was out, recovering the strength she had wasted on the petty fool. I wasn't going to take her back to the condemned place they confined her to. So I did the one thing I could do. I took her back to my place. Probably wouldn't be too smart later but it was an impulsive decision.  
  
My place was a house that had been abandoned for several years, not too far from the tavern. I had just got settled in before leaving to go to the taverns. It was small but it had a bathroom and a bed, all I needed. I laid her down on the dark colored sheets, admiring her. She was so beautiful, cocoa skin, silvery white hair in the moonlight, thin face, long lashes. She was striking if such a simple word could hold her beauty. (Oh great now I'm thinking poetry.)  
  
I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts. My body grows weary from my recent lack of sleep. I want to sleep beside her. But I know she would probably kill me if I do.  
  
And that's suppose to stop me?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
this chapter sucks. I'll rewrite it when I get the time sorry. 


	10. Worry

Sorry I haven't changed my 9th chapter. I probably won't sorry. I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
- Linkin Park "Run Away"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ororo woke up with a feeling she had never felt before, security. The mansion was always safe but she had never really felt secure in its depths. Her mind was hazy and lazy, not ready to register the world around her. Warmth and comfort wrapped themselves around her like a favorite blanket, not ready to let her go to the real world. Eventually her mind started to register the surroundings. A warm body was spooned behind her, their arm coiled possessively around her waist, warm breath snaking its way down her neck with shivers going up her spine. She didn't panic though as most people would've done in her spot. No, she knew who was holding her, making her feel safe.  
  
Victor Creed.  
  
She turned over, trying her best to keep her eyes shut and look like she was sleeping. After settling down, her face a few inches from his, she opened her eyes. He was still sound asleep, his facial features lost the dangerous animal look, instead he looked like a tame man almost childish (if that was even possible). His long dark lashes stood out of the mess of blond hair, ever so slightly fluttering with his dreams, his lips weren't in the scowl he always painted on, instead he had soft kissable lips. How badly she wanted to kiss his lips, it was beyond the time she thought she had the urge to kiss Logan. *Why not just do it and see how long it takes him to wake up?* she thought.  
  
Storm closed the gap between them, carefully hovering her hand a few centimeters from his neck. Her kiss was slow, featherlike. Careful to watch his features, she started to deepen the kiss. Her hand now pressed on his neck, trying to get more access. Her tongue darted out, running over his soft lips to gain access to his mouth. His eyes quit fluttering, but stayed shut. His features melted into pleasure as she plundered his mouth for treasure. His arm pulled her closer, letting her know how aroused he was.  
  
As much as she regretted it, she broke the kiss for need of air. Only after she had pulled back did he open his black eyes, questioning her actions. A butterfly kiss was his answer, justifying her actions. A wicked smile covered her lips as she reached down into his pants and grabbed him.  
  
His eyes widened as she whispered, "Time to test your endurance."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jean Gray sat near her window, looking out on the grounds of the school, not really focusing on anything. The ground was covered in snow that hadn't melted yet, not a good sign. She was worried about Ororo and Logan, the sun's golden light was barely starting to touch the midnight blue skies and still no sign of either of them. Ororo was too far away to try to read her mind and Logan's was shut off. Scott came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Don't worry. they probably got a hotel room or something." He whispered in her ear as he trailed kisses down her neck. She shuttered underneath his touch, her fears not leaving her alone long enough to enjoy this. Suddenly a blur caught her eye.  
  
"Then tell me why Logan's running breakneck speed towards us?" She gently shoved him off and ran down to greet Logan. When she reached the doors to let him in, he came bursting through them, looking like a wild animal. He darted down the hallway, hoping the professor was still awake. When he reached the elevator, Scott and Jean came darting in with him.  
  
"What's going on Logan," Jean questioned, fearing for her best friend. Something had happened, she could feel it.  
  
Logan didn't appear to have heard her because the elevator stopped at its destination. He shoved passed them and ran down the hallway, leaving the two lovers to catch up. When he reached the destined doors, they opened before he had the chance to open them himself. The Professor rolled out in his night attire, looking at Logan before headed to Cerebro. They all followed him, knowing that they would understand in time. Charles let his eye be scanned before the doors opened and he and Logan stepped inside.  
  
Logan never liked Cerebro. It reminded him of how he almost lost Rogue to Magneto. Only this time he may have lost Ororo to Victor. Charles lifted the silver helmet and began to concentrate. He didn't have to think too hard because an image appeared in a mist of fog. Her slim form was before them, looking right at them with a piercing glance.  
  
"I know you remember what I said Logan, why is it that you must rouse the whole X-Men to find what you won't ever see again?" Her form flickered to a scene where Victor was on top of her, nude and making the nude also Storm scream for more. Then Storm came back, the picture faded to nothing. "I'm sick of everyone treating me like you have. Scott ignores me or bosses me around, Jean takes advantage of me and gets what she wants, Logan ignored me completely. Forgive me if I'm not what you expected, the stable and powerful Storm. I bid adue to you and hope we never cross paths again. Because if we do, it will be the last time." Her form melted in with the fog and Charles took the helmet off.  
  
"It seems like we won't be seeing Ororo again," Charles stated before wheeling out of the room. He didn't stop to answer Jean's or Scott's questions as he headed back to his room. In the privacy of his room, he let one solo tear fall from his eye. He knew he would lose Ororo to Victor after the train station incident, it was just a matter of time. It was still no easier to lose one of his children to the Brotherhood.  
  
"What happened Logan," Scott watched as Logan walked stupefied to the elevator, telling the whole story on the way. Jean let her pain lose, tears bursting from her eyes as Scott tried his best to comfort her. He shed his tears from behind his glasses as Logan still tried to process what had happened.  
  
Then something clicked in Scott's mind. "You blacked out on the first hit? What kind of sissy blacks out on the first lightning strike?" Jean snickered a little through her tears as Logan fumed.  
  
"What would you have done Clyke? Run away screaming as you wet your pants?" Scott turned red before the elevator shut, Logan laughing and Jean giggling in his arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Almost done with this story. That sucks! 


End file.
